A Glimpse Of The Future a sasunaru love story
by iamdeishine
Summary: This is my first ever yaoi story. It's about Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy that just wanted to be excepted, who when he moved to the Leaf Village, met a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto gets into alot of trouble and situations in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Weird Dream

A Glimpse Of The Future (a sasunaru love story)

Chapter 1 - Weird dream

There I was sitting in one of the many rows of seats in room 102. I couldnt't believe it. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, finaly excepted into a ninja academy! I was never excepted into anything...not since....what had happened nine years ago. But I didn't want to think about that, not today when I was so happy to be here. I had traveld to all of the villages, even the ones no one knew about, just to be shot down at every ninja academy I tried to apply to. But this village was different. The Leaf Village Academy let me in a day after I applied, and I loved it here. I even bought my own house on the outskirts of the village two days before I applied here, because I could tell they weren't like the others. And I was actualy right! So now, I was sitting in a class room surronded by other students my age. The odd thing was, they were all in groups. Clicks, I guessed. There was a group of four girls in the back of the room. A blonde, a brunette, a black haired girl, and a pink haired girl. They kept giggleing and looking at a group of guys in the front of the room. There were 3 black haired guys, and 3 brown haired guys in that group. Then there were two other groups off to the sides of the room, but I wasn't paying attention to them. -Wait a second, there are supposed to be 21 kids in this class (well, now 22 because of me), and I only see 20- I thought as I scanded that room for the missing student. And then, HE walked into the room. A boy about 1 or 2 years older than me with dark raven blue hair, and onyx eyes. He had an emotionless look on his face as the talking ceased, and every girl in the room froze. -Wow....I wounder what HIS name is- I thought as I stared at the mysterious guy. "SASUKE-KUN!!!" I heard one of the girls squeal. -Sasuke, his name is sasuke- I said to myself as I looked at the group of girls in the back of the room, now hearts in their eyes. When I looked back at the door, Sasuke was gone. "You're in my seat loser" I heard someone say as I was pushed forcefully into the walkway. "What the...?" I said as I fell on my knees and heard snickers from the people in the room. "Jack-ass!" I yelled as I stood up, not looking behind me to see who it was. At that moment, everyone in the room gasped. -Uh oh....- I thought. "What did you just call me, dobe?" I heard him say as I slowly turned around to face Sasuke, who was now only inches away from me. I heard someone snicker from behind me, and the next thing I knew me and Sasuke were on the floor, me ontop of him, and our lips touching. It took my brain a few minutes to process what was going on. -What the...? OH SHIT!!!- I thought as I stood up quickly, only to fall backwards into the walkway again. I looked at Sasuke, still on the floor to see a confused/shocked, yet enraged look on his face. "D-dattebayo!" he yelled as he stood up shakily and pointed at me, "Y-you fucking kissed my y-you gay ass dattebayo!!!".

My eyes shot open as I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock on my night-stand. 4:25 a.m. "It was only a dream..." I said as I put my hand on my head. I had 4 hours and 5 minutes untill my first day...at the Leaf Village Ninja Academy...


	2. Chapter 2: What's happening to me?

A Glimpse Of The Future

(a sasunaru love story)

Chapter 2: Whats Happening to me?

I didn't fall back asleep, so when the sound of my alarm clock went off, I was already downstairs eating a bowl of ramen. I had my clothes on, my hair and teeth brushed, and was ready to go. I put my bowl in the sink, put on my shoes, and walked to th Ninja Academy. As I walked through the door and sat down in one of the many rows of seats, I noticed something strange....not only did the room look oddly familiar, but all the students were in groups....clicks. I saw 3 black haired, and 3 brown haired boys in the front of the room and gulped as I looked behind me to see a blonde, brunette, black haired girl, and pink haired girl giggleing and looking at the boys in the front. -That's very weird...- I thought as I started counting the students in the room...there were 20. -Okay....maybe its just coincidence- I thought, -If this IS like my dream...then he should walk in....now-. My eyes widened as the talking in the room ceased and all the girls froze. I looked at the door quickly as the girl squealed his name....and there he was, Sasuke. Being to shocked to move, I just let myself fall to my knees and he said "You're in my seat loser", and pushed me into the walkway. "Jack-ass....", I murmured in a daze as I stood up and heard all the gasps. -Why did I just say that!?- I thought as he said, "What did you just call me dobe?". I told myself not to turn around in my mind, but my body just didn't seem to be listening as I turned to face him, inches away from me. I heard the snicker from behind me. -MOVE!!!- I yelled at myself in my mind, but I still just stood there! It was like, I saw what was about to happen flash before my eyes, and all I could do was sit back and let it happen. Next thing I knew, me and Sasuke were on the ground, me ontop of him, and our lips touching...just like the dream. It still took my mind a few minutes to process what was going on. -What the.....? OH SHIT!!!!- I thought as I pulled away and stood up very quickly, only to fall backwards into the walkway again. I looked at Sasuke, still on the ground, to see that confused/shocked, yet enraged look on his face. "D-dattebayo!!!" he yelled as he stood up shakily and pointed at me. "Y-you fucking kissed me y-you gay ass dattebayo!!!!". I knew that would happen, I knew exactly that he would say that. But this time, I couldn't wake up. This WASN'T a dream, this was real! The shocked look on my face turned to hurt almost imediatly. "I-I'm sorry! It was a-an accident!!!" I yelled as tears filled in my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else, but I was out of the room and bolting towards the main door before I could hear it. I ran home, tears streaming down my face the whole way.....I would skip my first day of school. When I walked through my door, I realized how tired I was. I mean, I DID only get four hours of sleep last night. I was so tired, that as soon as I layed down on the couch, I crashed.

I woke up to the sound of a knock on my door. I looked at the clock as I stood up, to see that it was 9:32 pm. -Who would be here this late? And at MY house!?- I thought as I opened the door, my eyes still red from crying, and saw Sasuke Uchiha standing there. "S-Sasuke!? What the hell are you doing here!?!" I said as I stared at him in disbeliefe. "Nice to see you too, dobe." he pushed passed me ans into the house as I shut the door. "Nice place you got. It took me forever to find it though, I didn't think it would be OUTSIDE the village, though." he said as he looked around the room. "I don't like the city. Out here I have woods, places to explore, and no neighbors so I can make as much noise as I want. I like to blast my music. Now, why are you HERE?" I asked again. He ignored me. "You were crying?" he said as he looked at me. "How did you know I was crying?" I asked him suspiciously. He smirked in victory, "You just told me.". I growled, "WHY ARE YOU HERE????". He still ignored me. "So, why were you crying?" he asked as he went back to looking around the room. I crossed my arms infront of my chest and leaned against the wall, looking away as I said, "That's none of your buisness..." He was suddenly right infront of me, I didn't even see him move! I gasped and jumped alittle. "Oh, but it IS my buisness," he said as he moved closer to me. "I think it has to do with me completely...doesn't it, Naruto?". I practicly melted when he said my name, our lips only centemeters apart now. "Y-yes" I stuttered nervously, now blushing deeply. He smirked again, "Do you want to know why I came here, Naruto?". My knees became weak as he said my name again, "W-why?" I stuttered again. "Because....I wanted to apologize.....and finish what you started." He kissed me deeply and lustfully.

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly on the couch. "What's happening to me!?" I said to myself as I put my hand on my head. Then, there was a knock at my door. I looked at the clock, and my eyes widened as it said 9:32 pm. I stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it slowly. -Uh oh...- I thought as I saw him standing there looking at me.....Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
